


Snapshot

by Ladyfeets



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot? Who's she? I don't know her., hint of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfeets/pseuds/Ladyfeets
Summary: What is it about James Bond?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Snapshot

“Oh, Q", Bond whispered against his nape, "you’re beautiful like this.”

Q’s eyes fluttered shut and he stretched his neck in welcome against wet lips, turning his head to hide a smile into the absurd silk pillowcase. One smooth roll of the heavy body on top of him, and both of them were hissing with the tightness and heat. Bond pulled back and stroked one hand down a bony flank, quieting Q like a skittish colt. Pressing back in slowly, so slowly, as the warmth in Q's belly spread up through his chest to bubble in his throat.

Q’s moan was half choked into a yelp as Bond effortlessly sat back on his heels, pulling Q into his lap. The sudden change in angle along with a tickling tease of rough fingertips over his right nipple wrung another undignified noise out of him. Bond’s cock was just this side of uncomfortable, but managed to hit his sweet spot in a glancing caress that had him squirming and grinding down. Bond pulled him closer with one firm hand across his abdomen, digging fingers into wiry muscle. His other hand ghosted up his neck, thumb pushing gently on Q's windpipe, just to show that he could. A drop of sweat dripped from Bond’s forehead onto Q's shoulder and rolled down his oversensitized spine, over his tailbone to where they were joined together. Q moaned shakily. Bond’s hand slid up to grasp his chin firmly, and, surprisingly, turn his face toward the far wall.

The right side mirror of the wardrobe was positioned perfectly to show their bodies together. Bond was flushed ruddy like an athlete; Q’s skin looked warm and creamy in the lamplight. His mouth was red and glistening, kiss-swollen and slack with pleasure. He rolled his hips to keep time with Bond's thrusts, watching his own muscles twist and flex under a rough calloused hand.

 _My god_ , he thought.

His eyes met glazed icy blue in the mirror, one hand was still holding Q's chin firmly, one fingertip stroking along his cheek as if to get his attention. Bond mouthed at the sharp corner of his jaw, letting every ounce of lust he felt show in his face.

Holding Bond's heated gaze, Q shivered head to toe. _This is it_ , he realized. _This is why he’s...him_.

He almost wanted to laugh, it was so simple. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut and ground down hard, throwing his head back on a breathy sigh. He'd solved the puzzle, victory and the sensations of his body hit him all at once like a glass of red wine drunk too fast.

The fingers were stroking his cheek again, so he opened his eyes. Bonds lips were against his temple, not kissing but parted open as if dazed. Q met his own smile in the mirror, gave himself a lingering once-over, hypnotized by the way his arse and spine flowed and snapped.

 _This is what Bond does to them_.

For a moment, no matter who they are…

He makes them _beautiful._


End file.
